1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses and methods, recording media, and programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program that allow correction of degradation that occurs during recording and playback of a signal on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video tape recorders have been known as a type of apparatus that allows recording and playback of an image signal and an associated audio signal (hereinafter referred to as a content signal).
A signal once recorded by a VTR on a recording medium, such as a video tape mounted on the VTR or a hard disk included in the VTR, could be degraded when it is played back, due to disturbance (e.g., noise) during recording, recording characteristics of the VTR or the recording medium, recording method of the VTR or the recording medium, etc.
For example, if a signal of a television broadcasting program (a content signal) is recorded on a video tape by an old VTR, picture and sound are often degraded when the content signal recorded on the video tape is played back by that VTR or another VTR.
Furthermore, if a content signal undergoes various conversions such as quantization and modulation before being recorded on a video tape by a VTR, picture and sound are often degraded when the signal recorded on the video tape is decoded and played back.
These problems are not limited to VTRs, and also arises when image signals, audio signals, etc. are recorded and played back by a DVD (digital versatile disk) recorder, a CD (compact disk) recorder, an MD (mini-disk) recorder, etc.